I am?
by angeleyes452
Summary: Max gets hit by a car, the driver follows her around then reveals to her that he is Zane. MZ Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

I Am?

Max cycles down an alleyway wondering about her brothers and sisters. She enters a day dream about how her life would be like if her brothers and sisters were living in Seattle. With a certain X5 she was rather close to back at Manticore, Zane.

Max was so caught up in her day dream she reached the end of the alleyway and hadn't realised. Then out of no where a blue car pulls out right infront of Max, she slams on her breaks but it's no good she goes head first over the handle bars, the car and lands flat on her back.

"Aaa" Max moans at the impact of the ground. People gathered around her and a young man possibly only a few years older than her gets out his car and runs to her side kneeling beside Max.

"Who are you?" Max asks him as he feels her neck and shoulders

"I'm okay" she tells him propping herself up on an elbow.

"I don't know you went down pretty hard" the man informs her.

"That was you" Max said surprised

"Yeah I'm sorry" He apologised the young man put his hand on Max's rib cage to check for any broken bones.

"Hey what the hell do ya think your doing" Max said pushing his hand away.

"Relax i'm a paramedic" He tells her

"Like hell you are, i don't even know you" Max replied wriggling.

"Now try and stay still i have to check for any broken bones"

Max grabs him and kick the man over her head, she is still holding onto him so she rolls over aswell and pins him down.

"Next time ya wanna check me out hit me harder and make sure i'm out cold" Max spat at him then punches him gets up and walks away.

Max walks into Jam Pony and abandons her broken bike at the nearest wall.

"Hey boo" Oc greeted her best friend

Whey girl you wont believe what just happened to me... Some weirdo just tried to run me over look at my bike" Max said pointing at her bike.

Oc hugs Max and says "Aw boo am sorry you've had a crap start to the day...I've tried calling you to tell you Normal is threatening to fire your ass if you were late the day"

"Yeah so he keeps saying, i lost my mobile when that stupid idiot hit me" Max replied

"So what did this stupid idiot look like?" Cindy asked

"Tall, light brown hair and blue eyes" Max answered

"Oh you mean like him" Oc said pointing to a man, Max turned around to see who it was.

"Hell yeah" Max commented as he walked towards her in a paramedics uniform.

"Okay you are a paramedic so what are you stocking me now" Max said in a plain tone

"No, i just thought i would treat you to lunch, I'm Jay" He replied reaching out to shake Maxs hand.

"I'm Max" she introduced herself.

They walked to the tables in Jam Pony and he brings out sandwiches which were hidden in a bag he was carrying and two bottles of water. He starts to eat his sandwiches but Max just sips on her water.

"You really should eat something" Jay tells herself

"I'm not hungry, How did you find me?" she asks

"When i bumped into you i noticed you Jam Pony pass and here i think this is yours" he said smiling handing Max her mobile.

"Thanks" Max said and returned the smile.

"Bip Bip Bip Missy Miss" Normal shouted over to her.

"I should get back to work" Max commented

"Yeah me too, bye" Jay replied

"See you later" Max told him


	2. funny texts

Note: When Jay had Maxs mobile he entered her number into his phone. So when he texts her she doesn't know who it is.

12.00am – Max delivers a Jam Pony package to a small cafe and stands outside in the rain, puts the signed form into her bag and drinks her cup of tea that she purchased while in the cafe. Beep! Beep! Comes from her mobile.

'You don't look to happy' Jay texted her.

'Yeah well it's raining. Do i know you?' Max replied

'Maybe' was all Jay said

'Well, can i have a clue' She texts back as she walks to the bin and drops her empty cup in it.

'You've met me before' he simply replied

3.30pm – Max is sitting in Jam Pony taking a break with Cindy, Sketchy and Herbal.

'What you up to o secret admirer:-)' Max texts her unknown friend.

'Walking along a sunny beach eating ice cream, strawberry your favourite:-)' he replies

'How did you know?' Max asks

'Cause it's mines too, we have load in common' he informs Max

'Oh really like what?' Max texts back

'Family means a lot to us' Jay answers

'Go on' Max encourages him

'We both prefer to be surrounded by friends a family...to have somewhere to call home' He texts back to her.

'You must be physic lol' Max tells him

'Lol no just...a good friend' he replies

10.00pm – Crash is packed full with people. Max is sitting at the usual table with Alec, Sketchy, Cindy and Herbal all sharing a pitcher of beer. Jay is sitting near the back door watching Max. Beep! Beep! Maxs mobile goes off.

'I can see you' Jay had text her.

'Then where am i?' Max asked curious if he did know

'At crash...where you have been for the last few hours' Jay answered. Max smiled then looked around her for someone who had a mobile in there hand or on the table.

'So you are a secret stoker' Max replies

'Lol no but i do have a secret...one we both share' Jay told her.

'I don't know what your talking about' Max replied

'Sure you do'

'You must have me confused with someone else' Max told him

'I need to talk to you in person' Jay informed her

'No chance' Max simply text back

'Please' but Max didn't leave or text back

'Max i'm serious' Jay told her.

'So am i' Max replied

'I have something important to tell you' Jay text back

'Like what?' Max was wondering what could be so important.

'452' was all the next text sent to Max said

'Who are you? How do you know?' Max questioned

'Your apartment A.S.A.P' Jay text back

'Fine' Max gave in

Max said goodbye to her friends and left crash and rushed to her apartment. She got in and looked around but no one was there, Max went over to the light and switched it on.

Knock! Knock!


	3. Zane

Knock! Knock!

Max slowly walked towards the door and looked through the peep hole and sees Jay, so she opens it.

"Hey" Jay greeted Max

"Hey Jay look right now i really don't wanna talk am waiting..." Max was cut off.

"Can i come in it will only take a minute?" Jay asked

"Sure" Max moved away from the door to let him in.

"What's up?" she asks him both of the standing infront of each other near the door which Jay closed behind him.

"I know who you are 452" Jay mealy whispered

"What did you just say?" Max asked not believing what he just said

"I said i was the one who was texting you" he answered

"Who are you?" Max asked, she pulled out her gun which she had hidden in the back of her jeans waist band and aimed it at Jay. Her eyes showing sign of danger.

Jay blurred grabbed the gun out of her hand and dropped it on the floor. They started to fight hand to hand combat but Jay pushed Max against the door, holding her right arm up behind her back. Max tries to struggle to get free but she can't.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Max hissed at him but he didn't answer. He moved her long hair to the side and seen her barcode.

"Maxie it is you" He whispered and let her go she turned to face him

"Who are you?" she asked still wary

"Why don't you check for yourself" He replied smiling as he turned around.

Max reached up and pulled down the collar of his jacket and started at his barcode. She was speechless he turned back around to face her.

"Zane" She whispered surprised, she smiled up at him and fell into his embrace,

"I can't believe it's you..i've missed you" Max tells him

"I've missed you too, sorry i didn't tell you sooner i wasn't sure if it was you or not until i hit you" Zane replied

"How have you been?" Max asks walking over to the three piece suite and sat down followed by Zane.

"Good you?" He answered

"Fine thanks. So what brings you to Seattle?" Max asks

"This" He said as he leaned down and gently kissed her, Max responded and deepened the kiss.

They broke apart, looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"I love you too" Max tells him

"Am glad" Zane replies

"How did you know i was in Seattle?" Max asked cuddling into Zane.

"Zack told us" he answered

"Us?" Max asked

"Me and Syl... Know how she makes that extremely strong alcoholic drink that draws you jaws together, well we kind of teamed up against Zack" Zane tells her and they both let out a little laugh.

"We tied him to a chair and i held him down while Syl made him drink glass after glass of it until he told us where you were" he finished.

"Oh my goodness i bet he was mad" Max replied laughing

"Yeah and he had a bit of a headache the next day" Zane told her.

"What's Syl like? Who else have you seen?" Max asked

"She hasn't changed a bit, her and Krit still like to play pranks on everyone. She hangs around a lot with Krit but they say their not together but we all know they are. I've met everyone who goes to the X5 reunions" Zane answered

"Who all goes?" Max asked curiously

"Tinga, Brin, Zack ,Jondy, Syl. Krit, Jack, Ben and myself" He answered but then regretted it when he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Maxie" He whispers giving her a cuddle

"Who else hasn't been? Am i the only one?" Max asked desperate to know, tears slowly filling up in her eyes.

"No you not... Kavi and Vada haven't either" Zane said lightly

"Why did Zack not invite us three?" She questioned as a small tear fell

"He said you three were wreckless and stuff... Maxie you should come to the next one" Zane said looking down at her.

"When is it?" she asked more happily

"I haven't planned a date yet, you see every reunion we take it in turns to organise it this time i get to and you were at the top of my list to attened. I had to try even more to find a way to get Zack to tell me where you were and when Syl found out from Krit she wanted to help aswell" Zane tells her.

"You've tried to get Zack to tell you before" Max said smiling

"Yes we all have but every plan we came up with seemed to fail but this time we found out where you and everyone else is." Zane replied returning the smile.

"Aright so who will be there?" Max asked yawning

"Everyone apart from Jack, Vada and Kavi i couldn't get their number or location from Zack...Tell me more about you Maxie what have you been up to all these years?" Zane answered

"After the escape i came into Seattle, hide in the space needle for a few days i only went out at night to get food and supplies. Then i realised everyone else wasn't the enemy and they didn't want to hurt me a got a few jobs.Then i started work at Jam Pony met a few cool people there and here i am... Still in Seattle where i share this apartment with Cindy" Max explains.

"You forgot to mention you partying nights at crash" Zane added smiling. Max yawned then laughed

"Are you and Cindy colse friends?" Zane wondered

"Yeah she's ma girl for life. Were always there for each other and the best thing is she knows all about me and Manticore. So she understands it all and doesn't treat me diferently" Max answered

"Your lucky to have someone like that" Zane tells her.

"Max are you okay?" he added

"Yep am just tired" Max answered sleepily

"Shark DNA my ass" He replied laughing

"I do still have to sleep...Just not alot" She told him laughing

"Just you sleep then and i'll watch tv" Zane commented

"But i've not seen you for years and you proberly wont be staying long" Max moaned

"It's okay Maxie i'm not going anywhere in a hurry. I want to be here with you...Now just rest" Max did as she was told, she cuddled into Zane and fell asleep, later on Zane too fell asleep on the couch.


	4. Seizure

Creek! Creek!

Goes the door as Original Cidny sneaks in trying not to wake up Max. She see's Max and 'Jay' asleep on the couch and smiles knowing her girl finally found a guy she likes. Cindy goes into her room and grabs a blanket, then goes back into the living room and places it over Max and 'Jay'. She wanders back into her room and puts shorts and a t-shirt on, goes into the kitchen and puts the kettle on. Oc fills the kettle up and gets the fright of her life as she turns around to see Max sitting on the wooden chair.

"Damn boo don't sneak up on me like that" Cindy said smiling

"Sorry i don't mean to scare you" Max replied to her flatmate

"You wanna cup of tea boo?" Oc asked

"Yes please, So what happened with you licketly boo?" Max asked

"It was all good" Cindy answered smiling handing her a glass of tea.

Zane walks into the kitchen and sleepily rubs the back of his head.

"Thanks girl" Max said taking the glass

"Hi" Zane said as he walked over to where Max and Cindy were sitting.

"Hey" Max greeted her man.

"Hey Jay, i never thought you and ma girl would hook up" Oc told him

"Oh yeah about that" Max stated

"Am Zane pleased to met you Cindy" He introduced himself as he shook Oc's hand.

"Nice to meet you too" Oc replied sounding surprised

"Cindy Zane is like me he escaped in 09'" Max tells her.

"Cool do you have a barcode aswell?" Oc asked smiling

"Yes," he laughed and showed her.

"Neat, Do you wanna a cuppa?"she asked Zane

"Umm yeah please" He answered.

"How are you feeling now Maxie?" Zane asked as Oc filled out his tea and handed it to him.

"Ta" he thanksed Cindy.

"Still tired and a little sore" she replied

"Boo were you out on that baby of yours all last night...and the night before that?" Oc questioned

"Yes i was" Max confessed and put her hands up and made a sad face making Oc and Zane laugh.

"Boo your gonna learn one of these days to chill out at night" Oc tells her.

"No way night is the best time of the day" Max protests

"Yeah well for me night means sleep" Oc said smiling

"Goodnight" Zane said to Oc

"Night boos" she replies

"Sweet dreams" Max tells her as Oc walks into her room

"Did you sleep well?" Zane asked

"Yes and no. I'm still kinda tired" Max answered smiling

"Are you sure you have shark DNA?" Zane mocked in a baby voice

"Yes" she replied laughing at him.

Max noticed her hand satrt to shake "I'll be back in a minute" she said fast and ran to her bedroom and into her on suite bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Zane asked as she ran off

"Yeah it's all good" she answered over her shoulder

The seizure began to travel around her body, Max stumbled on thw way across her bedroom and fell against the cupboard and a few things fall.

"Max?" Zane calls for her but there's no answer.

Max pushed the door to the bathroom open and reachs up to the small cupboard attached to the wall above the sink. She reaches for a yellow coloured bottle with white pills inside but she falls to the floor as her legs couldn't support her body. Max moves back and leans agains the cold wall and hugs her kness, she trys to block out the pain.

Zane realises something is wrong and walks to her room.

"Zane" Max tried to shout but it came out as a whisper. Zane rans to Max's room when he heard her faintly call his name. He ran into the bathroom to see Max leaning against the wall seziuring, he could see the pain in her eyes. Max looked up at him helplessly, he walked to wards her looking her right in her eyes and kneeled down beside her.

"Max where is your meds?" He asked

"They fell in the sink" she said in a shakey voice

Zane reached into the sink and picked up the bottle and gave Max two small pilss which she put into her mouth and swallowed.

"Thanks" Max whispered

Zane hel her in his arms and said "Your going to be alright Maxie, Do you want some milke?" but Max just shook her head.

After about an hour or so the seizuring stopped , Max had fell asleep. Zane lifed her up in his arms and placed her genlty on the bed and placed the covers over her. He lay onto of the bed next to her and watched her sleep peacefully and he too fell asleep.

Zane wakes up the next morning, he sheilds his eyes from the light to look over at the partly closed blinds, where the sun was shining through. Helooked down to an asleep Max laying next to him, she was resting her head on his chest with an arm around his waist.

"I love you Maxie" He whispered as he lay a gentle kiss on her forehead

"I love you too" She replies slowly opening her eyes and looking up at his squinting her eyes because of the light.

"Can you shut the damn blinds please" Max asked

"Sure princess" Zane answered as he got up and closed them.Then went back to lay on the bed as Maxs personal pillow.

"Thanks for helping me last night" Max tells him.

"No problem, you should have told me straight away" Zane says taking Maxs hand.

"I wouldnt have made a difference if i took the pills sooner anyway" Max informs him.

"I know what you mean...my seziures are pretty bad too" Zane replies

"it sucks doesn't it" Max

"Yeah but i bet you are feeling a lot better now aren't you?" Zane askes

"Yeah i do. Did you sleep okay?" Max asked

"Yep i went to sleep after your seziures had stopped" Zane informs her.

Knock! Knock! Came from the bed room door. "Boo up we got work in half an hour" Cindy informed her.


	5. Heat

Knock! Knock! Came from the bed room door. "Boo up we got work in half an hour" Cindy informed her.

"Oh shit were going to be late" Max replied to her.

"Hurry up coffees ready is ya want some" Cindy informed them.

"Honey i have to go to work, i'll see you when i get back okay?" Max told Zane

"Sure am just gonna go for a shower and watch some tv" He replied

"Right i'll stop by on my break or you could pop down to see me if ya want" Max told him grabbing new clothes and putting them on.

"Okay i will but am getting more sleep first" Zane replied sleepily

Max walked over to him and kissed him. "Your going to be late" Zane sang to himself.

Max laughed and shout " Cindy you ready to blaze?"

"Lets go girl am waitin on ya" Oc replied.

Later on that day at Jam Pony – Max, Cindy and Sketchy are siting at a table in Jam Pony drinking water and eating chocolate chip cookies.

"Hello ma sisters, how are you today?" Sketchy asked as he sat at the table.

"Tired u?" Max answered

"Bored and bored" Cindy replied

"I'm fine don't worry sisters it will be all good, would you like a homemade cookie?" Sketchy asked

"Oh yes thanks" Cindy answered

"Since you asking" Max replied

"Sketchy these are really good" Oc commented

"i made them myself" He said smiling

Max and Cindy exchanged a look. "What's the recipe? I would love to make these" Max asked catching him off guard.

"Erm..oh..well... oh okay my mum made them" Sketchy confessed cause all three of them to start laughing.

"So what's between you and Zane?" Oc asked Max smiling

"Were together if that's what you mean" Max answered returning the smile.

Sketchy started to watch Maxs very closely admiring her every move.

"I thought so you can tell by the way you look at each other" Oc replied

Max started to feel rather hot and flustered, so she drank her whole bottle of water.

"You thirsty boo?" Cindy asked

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?"Max asked

"Oh yeah your are" Sketchy whispered as he continued to stare at Max

"Excuse me?" Max ask looking at him.

"Stop staring you fool its not nice" Cindy said hitting him over the back of the head.

Max watched sketchy and licked her lips. "I have to go get some more water" Max commented as she stood up.

"Here let me get it for you" Sketchy said as he stood up and took the empty bottle out of her hand. There hands brushed against each others and they looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"What was that all about? You got the hots for him or something?" Cindy gave Max a confused look.

"I have no idea" Max said looking at Cindy, she looked over Cindy's shoulder to see Alec playing pull, he glanced over to her for a few seconds then went back to the game.

"Hey gorgeous" Herbal said as me walked to wards Max she just bit her lip and ignored him.

"Cindy i'll be right back" Max informed her friend

"Now where ya going boo?" Cindy asked but Max did answer Cindy's eyes followed Max as she walked slowly towards Alec, her hips swaying side to side.

"Alec" Max said as she walked right up infront of him smiling, she placed a hand on his waist.

"Max what are you doing?" Alec asked looking surprised.

Then he could smell something unusual not like Max's normal scent. Something stronger.

"You look rather nice today" She whispered into his ear.

"Max your in heat" he whispered as he tried to control his self.

"You should get out of here now" he told her as he tried to hold his breath so he would be effected, but he was.

"Alec" Max whispered his name looking up at him.

"Max.." but he was cut off when Max kissed him.

Cindy rushed to Max's side pulling her off Alec.

"Girl what the hell is wrong with you?" Cindy asked looking at her Max's gaze was locked on Alec.

"She's in heat Cindy" Alec whispered into her.

"Girl we have to get you home, Alec can i borrow your ride?" Cindy asked him.

"Can i borrow her?" He asked moving towards Max who was smiling sweetly.

Cindy squirted her water bottle at Alec.

"Wow what was that for?" He asked coming to his senses "Yes here it's round front" he added handing Cindy the keys.

"Cindy i need to get home" Max informed her best friend

"Yeah we will don't worry" Cindy replied

Cindy grabbed Max's arm and dragged her to the car, they got in and drove to their apartment.

"Thanks girl" Max said to Oc when they reached the apartment

" There's just one problem" Cindy pointed out as they reached the kitchen

"What?" Max asked

"Hey back so soon" Zane said to them.

"Zanes here" Cindy plainly said

"Oh hi" Max started to walk towards him but Cindy held her arm and soaked her in the face with water.

"Thanks" Max said to Cindy, then Max sat on the stood next to the kitchen work top she reached into the freezer and brought out a bag of frozen pees and put her head on the bag in an attempt to cool her down.

"What's wrong?" Zane asked looking concerned

"I'm in heat" Max said to him not looking up

"Oh i see" he simple said

"How come your not affected like everyone else?" Cindy asked him

"Cause i'm sitting away over here and i am fighting my urges" Zane answered

"Okay well i have to get back to work and deliver me and Max's runs or we won't get pained. Can you look after her for me please?" Cindy asked

"Sure but if she gets out of control i'm phoning you straight away" Zane told her

"Good if she does anything... you know just soak her with water, it seems to do the trick for a little while" Cindy informed him.

"You know about all this kinda stuff with transgenics?" Zane asked

"Yes Max explained everything to me, i normally watch her when she is like this but i have to work today but it only lasts about half a day so i'm sure you will manage not to do anything" Cindy answered as she walked away.

"Easy for you to say" He muttered to himself

Zane walked towards Max and said " How are you feeling?"

"Wow! Back off don't get to close i don't want anything to happen to us when i'm like this" Max told him and he walked towards the window.

"Yeah me neither, do you need anything?" He asked

"No can you do me a favour and lock me in the bathroom?" Max asked looking at him.

"Sure if it will help" Zane and Max walked to the bathroom

"Yeah i just have to wait this out like always" Max replied and sighed

"Okay just shout if you need anything" He told her.

"No matter what i say don't let me out" Max replied looking at him as she stepped into the bathroom.

"I won't see you later" Zane said

"Bye" Max whispered and Zane closed the door behind her, then looked up to see a lock which he slide along.

Later on that night- Max began to throw her wait at the bathroom door.

"Zane let me out" Max commanded

"No" He replied standing against the other side of the door.

"Please" Max said in a softer tone.

"No Max" he repeated

"But why not?" Max moaned sounding like a little girl who wasn't getting her own way.

"Because you told me not to" Zane reminded her.

"Forget what i said, i want out" She replied annoyed

"You don't always get what you want Maxie" he teased her.

Ring! Ring! Went Max's mobile which was at the other end of the room. He looked at the phone, then to the door and back to the phone. He walked towards to phone and picked it up.

"Hello" he greeted the other person

"Hey boo how's my girl?" Cindy asked

"She's okay i locked her in the bathroom" Zane informed her.

"I normally do that. Thanks for being there for her" Cindy told him.

Max realised Zane wasn't on the other side of the door and Max took this to her advantage. She forced all her weight to the centre of the door and hit it hard with her foot and it opened Max quickly grabbed the door before it slammed into the wall.

"Cindy i'm going to go and check on Max she isn't shouting her head off anymore" Zane told her.

"Okay speak to you later bye" and Cindy hung up the phone.

She slowly sneaked up behind Zane and asked "Who was that?"

"Cindy" He answered turning to face her.

Max closed the space between him and hugged him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked curiously

"annoyed" Max whispered him his ear

"Why is the Maxie?" Zane questioned

"Cause you only give me what i want" She informs him as her hands start to wander.

"Max stop that your i'll put you in the shower under the freezing cold water" Zane said slowly as he knew himself that cats hated water.

"Oh you wouldn't dare" Max replied as she passionately kissed him, he returned the kiss.

"Okay Max thats it" he whispered against her lips he picked her up in his arms not breaking the kiss and walked towards the bathroom.

"No don't you dare" Max purred in his ear but he didn't listen.

Max started to struggle against Zanes hold but it was no use he had his arm tight around her waist. Zane sat on the edge of the bath tube and held Max under the icy water that fell out of the shower. The water soaked through Maxs t-shirt jeans and shoes.

"Zane what the hell do you think you doing?" Max hissed at him as she tired to push, punch and kick him.

"Cooling you off and bring you back to your sense" he informed her.

"Turn the god damn water off it's bloody cold" she moaned as she punched him hard in the face.

"Now now Max be nice i'm only trying to help" he said in a soft tone.

After a while Max had calmed down and was back to her normal self. Both her and Zane were soaked, Zane grabbed a towel from the small cupboard in the bathroom and put it around Max.

Max didn't even look at Zane, she silently walked to the bed and laid down.

"Sorry" Max apologised to Zane

"For what?" he asked

"Having to be here when i'm like this... and for punching you" Max answered as she put her hand on the bruise that was forming on his skin just nest to his right eye.

"It's okay, i'm just glad i could help" he replied as he took her hand in his and kissed her finger tips.

Max eyes started to water and she looked away from Zane.

"Maxie what's wrong?" Zane asked looking worried

"I...erm" Max started

"Maxie it's okay you can tell me anything?" Zane told her.

"I don't know how to tell you so i'm just going to say it" Max said slowly

"I,kissed,Alec,this,morning,at,crash" Max confessed as she rushed the words out knowing Zane was watching her closely.

"You..you what?" he managed to speak after a few minutes

Max sat up and faced him "When i was at crash that's when i went into heat and...and i kissed Alec" She repeated

Zane just stared at her with an unreadable expression, he was looking right into Max eyes.

"I'm sorry" Max told him. "I lost control Cindy had to soak me" she added

Finally Zane said "It's okay...it wasn't you" and he kissed her on the forehead

"I really really didn't mean it, i'm sorry if i hurt you" Max replied as he enveloped him in a hug.

"It's okay Maxie just you rest...I'm sure you'll make it up to me" He whispered into her ear sending shivers down her back.

"Oh trust me i will" Max told him smiling sweetly as she lay back down and fell asleep in Zanes arms.


End file.
